1985
by Ankh117
Summary: Just a oneshot on who replaced Mac Antfee as the Ninja. OC's involved.


**1985**

**Summary: Who was the replacement for Mac Antfee? OC's involved.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE MAC!" A fourteen year old girl with purple hair styled in the asymmetrical style, blue eyes, and wearing all black snapped as she entered S. Ward Smith's classroom. The sleeve of her sweater was ripped as blood dripped down her arm from a long gash. She had just escaped an attack by a stanked student.

"What are you so mad about, Andrea?" Mac Antfee, the current Ninja of Norrisville high asked as he ate a melted marshmallow off of a kunai.

"I didn't think the bullshit rumors were true! But they are! You're charging everyone for help!" Andrea yelled. The sound of metal hitting the floor echoed throughout the classroom, followed by a roar from the stanked students running amok in the school.

"Tell I did not hear what I just thought I heard," S. Ward Smith walked out of the hidden room full, angry. Mac didn't seem to care as he chewed on another marshmallow. "Tell me you aren't extorting the innocent in exchange for help!"

"A guy has to make money somehow." Mac shrugged. He was about to eat another marshmallow when Andrea smacked the kunai out of his hand.

"Hey!"

"I cannot believe this! You are the Ninja! You are supposed to help people!" Ward yelled. Out of all the past Ninja's he had met, he had never met anyone so selfish! How the hell was he chosen if he was this self-centered? Andrea then grabbed the mask of the Ninja in Mac's book bag on the table, then grabbed Mac by the collar and began to drag him to the door.

"What the? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mac grabbed Andrea's wrist. Andrea winced at the strength he exerted on her wrist but made sure to look Mac in the eye.

"You get your ass out there and de-stank Slimovitz!"

"I don't have to if I don't want to!" Mac lifted Andrea by the wrist then threw her into the wall then snatched the mask out her hand. Andrea rubbed the back of her head then stood up.

"You're supposed to be the Ninja! The Ninja is about helping those who need help and keeping the world safe! For the past few months since starting High School you have done nothing but tarnish the good name of the Ninja for your own selfish deeds! You don't deserve that mask!" Andrea was caught off guard when Mac ran up to her until their faces were just an inch apart.

"Cute little speech Andrea," His breath smelt like the tacos the cafeteria ladies made. "But you're forgetting one thing. I was chosen and that means the NinjaNomicon thinks I deserve the mask. Like it or not, I am the Ninja! And I will do whatever the hell I want, even kick scrawny freshman asses like yours. Oh and I don't care if you're a girl, I'll do it." Mac backed off then received a slap from Andrea. It left a deep red mark on his face.

"That's it! You asked for it you little bitch!" Mac put the mask on and transformed into the Ninja. Andrea looked up at him in fear as he grabbed the ninja sword. Ward quickly jumped into action and grabbed on of his handcrafted swords. He jumped between Andrea and Mac with the sword pointed at Mac's chest.

"Back off Psycho!" Mac only chuckled as he grabbed Ward then threw him into the bookshelf which collapsed on him.

"Mr. Smith!" Andrea attempted to run to the teacher but Mac cut her off with his sword. Even with the mask Andrea could see the look in his eyes and the expressed a want for blood. She was soon backed up against the wall. Mac raised the sword above him.

"See ya. Wouldn't want to be ya!" Andrea closed her eyes as Mac brought down the sword. The freshman waited for impact, but none ever came. Andrea dared herself to open her left eye, then her right eye.

"Wha...what's going on?" Mac couldn't move. The sword in his hand disappeared as a mysterious red light engulfed everyone in the classroom.

"Whoa where are we?" Andrea asked. It looked like she was in some kind of dojo with an open ceiling. A stream of Kanji flew over in a papaya paper colored sky.

"We're in the NinjaNomicon." Ward answered as he rubbed his head. Andrea ran over to him to help him up.

"Are you alright?" Andrea asked. Ward nodded thankful his old bones could handle such a hit. He looked up to see Mac in the middle of the room facing two angry looking painted faces.

"What's going on?" Andrea asked. Ward could only smirk as the tension built.

"Mac here is in biiiggg trouble."

_"MAC ANTFEE! YOU HAVE ABUSED YOUR POWERS AND RESPONSIBILITIES! YOU ARE CONDEMNED AS THE NINJA! TURN IN YOUR MASK!" _The mask disappeared in Mac's hand along with the rest of his clothes. He was left standing in the dojo in his blue underwear. Andrea stifled a laugh at Mac's humiliation. Black clouds began to swirl around the sophmore

"You can't do this! I'm Mac Antfee! I'll get that suit back one day! And when I do I'll kick every butt in Norrisville!" With that Mac was gone to face the humiliation of being in his underwear at school.

_"Andrea Alburn." _Andrea jumped when the voices of the two faces called to her. She looked up at Ward who nodded before walking up to the center of the dojo.

"Uh...hi...I promise I didn't try to find out who the Ninja was, I just discovered it after I saw Mac transform. I swear!"

_"Andrea Alburn," _The voices sounded softer, somewhat comforting. _"You have proven to have the heart of the Ninja, for that you are hereby chosen to become the new warrior to fight against evil!"_

Andrea began to stutter. She just couldn't think of the right words to say as the mask floated down from the heavens. It was then Andrea could finally speak.

"But won't anyone notice the extra physical features?" Andrea looked down at her chest. She was a bit more developed than most of the girls her age. Without warning the mask placed itself over Andrea's head. The power surge she felt was immense as she herself was transformed into the Ninja. Looking down at herself, she could see that the Ninja suit had been modified with thin armor effectively hiding her figure.

"Okay, this is kick-ass," Andrea found that her voice had been changed to sound masculine. "So this is what I would sound like if I were a boy."

_"Go Andrea. Protect the world." _With a flash of red Andrea and Ward were back in the metal shop classroom just as the monster Slimovitz roared again. Andrea ran out into the hallway sword in hand. She knew what to do.

"It's the Ninja! Lets get him!" Jerry Bannister yelled. Obviously he was a victim of Mac's extortion. Angry students turned into a mob and were about to give the ninja what for.

"Hey guys! Sorry for leaving with that con artist while I went to train to sharpen my skills. I had no idea he would extort money from you. Can you forgive me?" Andrea hoped they would buy it.

"I forgive you Ninja." Science geek Viceroy answered.

"Me too!" Another voice shouted.

"Rock on Ninja!" Well that was easy. Now there was Slimovitz to deal with. The monster version of Slimovitz began to charge at the Ninja as students either took cover or jumped out of the way. Andrea drew her sword examining the monster. What did Slimovitz hold dear? The answer became apparent in the monster's hand. Of course it was the megaphone he had from the male cheer squad. The monster roared through it sending her back from it's sound attack.

"Wow that thing packs a punch." Andrea began to leap from the walls in a zigzag to make sure Slimovitz couldn't hit her. Before anyone could blink, the Ninja sliced the megaphone in half, de-stanking Francis Slimovitz.

"What happened?" Slimovitz asked.

"Don't worry about it dude, you're much better now." Andrea helped Slimovitz up off the ground when the doors swung open.

"Ninja." Mac said with venom in his voice. He stomped up to the Ninja, absolutely pissed.

"I don't care who you think you are. But you're nothing but a dweeb in black jammy jams. I promise you, I will get that mask."

"You do know you're in your underwear right?" Just then the student body began laughing at Mac. The former ninja made a break for the door swearing up a storm.

"Well if everything is all done here, SMOKEBOMB!" The ninja was gone in a puff of red smoke.

* * *

"Girl you are a natural!" S. Ward Smith cheered.

"Thanks." Andrea, now back to normal, tucked the ninja mask and the NinjaNomicon into her book bag.

"But don't get cocky. It only gets harder from here." Ward gave her a stern look, but Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm going to make sure this school is kept safe. Right now though, I have to get home for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow." Andrea waved to Ward who smiled and waved back. It was then a thought crossed the Ninja's mind.

"I feel like we're forgetting something." Andrea said. Meanwhile inside the freezer, a frozen Dickie was an ice cube in the back.

"I wouldn't worry to much about it. Goodbye." Ward said as he went back to his sword work.

* * *

PRESENT DAY:

"And that's the story of the ninja who replaced Antfee." S. Ward Smith concluded as he took a bite of his roasted marshmallow. He made sure to leave out parts of the story, like who specifically replaced Mac Antfee. Randy Cunningham would have to figure out the identities of the previous ninjas on his own. Randy and Howard broke out into laughter.

"I wish I could've seen the look on Mac's face as he ran out of the school in his underwear!" Randy said between laughs. Ward joined when he remembered the look on the poor fool's face. Just then the door to the classroom opened. Randy, Howard, and Ward jumped up while the blacksmith closed the hidden door to his sword chamber.

"Hello?" A woman with purple hair cut into a pixie cut, blue eyes, and wearing a navy blue power suit entered the classroom.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"Oh hello honey. I was just looking for the English classroom." Mrs. Cunningham answered.

"Why?" Randy felt a pit form in his stomach. He hoped this wasn't a parent/teacher meeting.

"Well Tawny and Dickie thought it was time to see the rest of the world, so they moved to Amity Park. I'm your new English teacher Randy." Randy's face went white then he fainted. It took a moment for him to come around.

"Honey, are you alright?" Mrs. Cunningham asked.

"Way to faint Cunningham." Howard joked. Howard and Ward helped Randy up.

"Fine, I'm fine. Just light headed." Randy answered. Mrs. Cunningham checked for a fever.

"Well you don't have a fever...Did you have anything to eat in the past few hours? Wait what am I thinking, they feed you kids road kill for lunch. Here," Mrs. Cunningham grabbed a candy bar from her purse. "Eat this, it will bring you glucose levels right back up."

"Uhh thanks Mom." Randy said, still dazed with the fact that his mother was now in school with him.

"Thanks Mrs. C. Now Randy and I need to uh...go to the...library! Yeah! The library. C'mon Randy." Howard began pushing Randy out of the classroom in hopes to ditch Mrs. Cunningham. Mrs. Cunningham shook her head with a smile. She knew that excuse was fake, but it was better to let them think she believed them than inquire further.

"You know he's a big boy Andrea." Smith said with slight amusement. Andrea let out a sigh.

"I know, but he's still my baby boy. I just want to make sure he comes out in one piece whenever he fights the stanked students." Andrea answered.

"Hehe, I guess I can't fight a mother's instinct to protect her young," Andrea gave Ward a warm smile. "Anyway, it's nice to see you back."

"You too. Um, by the way, they change around rooms, so I need to find the English room." Andrea felt a little embarrassed. She hadn't been back in Norrisville High since well, high school.

"Room 121. Go down the hall further, then turn left." Ward answered.

"Thanks Ward, you're a life saver." With that said Andrea went to find her assigned classroom while Smith went back to mending some swords. Eventually, Randy Cunningham will find out who replaced Mac Antfee. Ward just hoped he would be there to see the look on his face.

END

* * *

Read and Review please.


End file.
